


Hot Pants

by Helpbirdisdying



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Byleth and Claude aren't romantically involved in this fic, Cunnilingus, M!Byleth is mentioned, Nonbinary My Unit | Byleth, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Tight Pants, also nonbinary and named Byron, but they're dolts who don't realize they're in love yet, iCarly Reference, other characters and relationships mentioned but aren't important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helpbirdisdying/pseuds/Helpbirdisdying
Summary: Claude picks up Byleth so the two can go to lunch.Apparently, he looks *amazing* in tight pants.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 30





	Hot Pants

**Author's Note:**

> Terms such as 'breasts' and 'tit' are used to describe Byleth's chest, and no terms are used to describe their genitals. If that turns you off or makes you uncomfy, I'd reccomend skipping this one.
> 
> Special thanks to the folks in the NSFW FE3H discord server for betaing this fic for me!

The first thing Byleth noticed when Claude picks them up, is just how _tight_ his jeans are.

It's not in a sexual way, his cock isn't straining against the fly. No, instead, it hugs his built thighs in such a delightful manner, and Byleth finds themself wishing he'd turn around so they could see his ass in these. Their eyes drift to his crotch, but they immediately tear them away. This is such a treat, he never wears pants like this, and they don't want to ruin it by being a pervert.

"Uh…By?" Byleth snaps back to reality and looks at Claude's face. "Sorry, sorry, it looked like you zoned out for a sec, there. Anyway, ready to go?" He offers Byleth a hand, and they take it. He leads them out of the doorway, but Byleth only gets a glimpse of his ass before having to train their gaze upwards, to avoid looking creepy.

"You look wonderful tonight, by the way. Just thought you'd want to know that." Byleth smiles a little, and Claude seems to take that as a way of thanks. Honestly, what they wore wasn't much special, just some shorts and a loose-ish graphic tee depicting a piece Ignatz did, custom-printed. But then, they suppose they could say the same for Claude, with his own yellow tee and those _tight_ pants.

He fumbles around with his phone and the car a bit, until music comes through the speakers, a punk-rock tune Byleth's not really familiar with. "Should I take you staring at my face as you saying I look nice, too?"

Byleth hadn't even realized they were staring, but they don't miss a beat. They give him a nod, and he just laughs, and starts driving.

They're going for sushi for lunch today. Sushi, because, according to Claude, the only people that will eat it with him are Byleth and Flayn, and bringing Flayn would mean dealing with Seteth. Honestly, Byleth's pretty sure Dedue or Raphael would love to eat sushi with him, too, but Claude always wants to do it with them, for some reason.

"So," Claude shifts his leg and _Goddess be damned he looks good in these pants_ , "I didn't get the chance to ask last time. Did you make any friends while across the country? Or were you just busy?"

He's artfully dodging what happened the last time him and Byleth got to spend time together. Byleth doesn't comment on it though, simply saying, "Just busy."

"Fair enough," Claude says. He's happy to fill the silence with his own voice, with Byleth adding in a nod or 'hm' here and there. It gives them plenty of time to get lost in Claude's thighs, but they try to avoid that by getting lost in thought, instead.

It's been just over five years ago, now, when Byleth's father had them move to Abbysia, to be with him and their siblings. The rest of the family had moved earlier that year, but Byleth had opted to stay behind to finish their senior year at Highschool, even if they could've easily skipped the grade with how much they'd already learned from their father's homeschooling. They'd all thought the separation would only be for a few months. Really, it didn't end up being untrue.

The day Jeralt had sent the letter, saying to come over to live with the rest of their family, Byleth had been so guilt-ridden they couldn't get out of bed for hours. Everyone had needed them more than ever, and with barely two day's notice, they had to pack up and go. Seeing Claude's face was probably the hardest part. Every reaction was heartbreaking, of course, enough so that Byleth nearly cried for the second time in their life, but Claude…he'd tried to hide it, keep a strong front for the others, but Byleth could tell he felt as though everything was falling apart before his eyes.

"And then, Raphael took one look at Ignatz, and immediately-uh. Byleth?" Byleth snaps out of their thoughts, and raises an eyebrow at him. "Sorry, you looked like you were thinking about something. You wanna talk about it?"

"No, thank you."

"...huh. Okay, whatever. Anyway, Raphael looked Ignatz right in the eye, and stuffed three whole waffles in his mouth! At once! Lorenz looked ready to vomit, ugh, I wish you'd been there." As he pulls into the parking lot, he turns to Byleth. "You can invite yourself to our hangouts, you know. You've been more reclusive ever since you came back, friend. I know it's been a long time, but when you first said you were coming home… even Felix cracked a smile. We're…I'm worried about you. And we all care. So please don't shut yourself off from us."

Before Byleth can respond, Claude unbuckles his seatbelt and gets out, and just for a moment, Byleth gets the perfect view of Claude's ass, the curve well defined through the tight jeans, and it looks so soft and round.

Byleth immediately feels bad for thinking those thoughts, right after Claude had his equivalent of an emotional moment with them, and hurries out of the car. _Stupid, stupid, stupid…_

…

The sushi bar hadn't changed at all in the last five years, except for some new employees Byleth didn't recognize. The two get the same thing they always did, back when they were younger; some assorted tempura to share, cucumber and avocado roll for Byleth, and spicy dragon roll for Claude.

"You've probably heard by now, through the discord chat, but Lorenz's dad found out he's with Ignatz and Raph."

Byleth had actually not heard, because they muted that chat ages ago and only check in occasionally. They nod, anyway.

"I was talking to him after the fact, he said he withdrew as much money as he could before he could be cut off."

"Did he say how his father found out? I can't remember."

"No one knows, not even him. I can only assume someone tipped him off, a private investigator, maybe? Whatever the case, he's safe, if a little shook up. And still heir to the company, too, to my knowledge."

Lorenz's father owns a large publishing company, they primarily churn out art and fashion magazines. Considering the subject matter, Byleth's almost surprised Mr. Gloucester is homophobic.

Almost.

It makes Byleth thankful for their own father. He doesn't really get them and Byron being nonbinary, sure, but he's proud of them nonetheless. They came out just before Christmas one year, and Jeralt had hastily switched the La Sensa gift card he was going to give to Byleth to Bryon. Awkward? Yes. Endearing? Also yes.

"Are Lysithea and Leonie well?" Byleth asks, changing the subject.

"Oh, I haven't heard much from them, but they seem to be okay. Apparently, they're learning from Mercedes how to bake sweets. Maybe I'll ask Lysithea to make some ghost themed ones, tell her it's for my new haunted house warming party…you know, to keep her on her toes."

Byleth levels a glare at him, and Claude laughs, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding! You need to chill, By, I'm not _that_ mean!"

…

Byleth spots the dark clouds as they leave the restaurant, and they hear Claude wince beside them.  
"I was gonna take you fishing, but…by the look of those clouds, I don't think going would be a good idea." He turns to Byleth, "So, do you want me to take you home?"

Byleth makes a face, and Claude laughs, "Yeah, I didn't think so. C'mon, I'll take you back to my place."

…

"Sylvain?" Claude calls in as he unlocks the door, "Hilda?" Byleth comes in after him, and takes off their shoes. "Huh," he says, "They must be out." Claude takes off his own shoes, and leads Byleth down to the basement. "Anything in particular you want to watch? I was thinking we could binge some of ICarly, but if that's not your cup of tea-"

"I've never watched 'I-Carly'. What is it?"

"Oh, _you're_ in for a treat."

The entire basement is essentially Claude's room, since Hilda and Sylvain do most of their business upstairs. There's a sort of second living room area, and attached to that, Claude's actual bedroom, which Byleth has never been in. It's easy to tell that this room has never had Hilda's touch, when it came to decorating; most everything was brown, or black, masculine in a way Hilda's style was not, but still warm.

"Ah, I guess I should ask, do you want tea or anything? We've got Almyran Pine Needles, _lots_ of Almyran pine needles, rose petal and lavender blends, Bergamot...mint leaves…"

"Almyran pine, please. If you could."

"You got it, friend. Mind setting up the TV for me while I get that going? Just turn on the DVD player and change the channel to HDMI 1."

Claude goes upstairs, and Byleth gets another perfect view of his ass before setting to work on trying to figure out the TV. When they're pretty sure it's all done, they sit back on the couch.

Byleth tries to not think about what happened the last time they sat on this couch.

Byleth fails to not think about what happened the last time they sat on this couch.

Claude comes back down, carrying two mugs of tea. He hands the dark blue one to Byleth, and places the yellow mug on the table while he goes and sorts out the DVDs. Apparently he has a box set of this 'ICarly' he's so fond of. He puts in a disk, then presses play and sits back on the couch with Byleth.

…

By the end of the first episode, Claude has brought them a large blanket to share, "Because jeez, it's cold down here!" Halfway through the second, the two have shifted closer together. By the start of the third, Byleth has laid their head on Claude's shoulder, and he has an arm around their waist.

This part is familiar; Byleth and Claude have been cuddling since Highschool, after Byron's carefully planned study date turned into a cuddle-pile movie night, and Claude's been a cuddle monster ever since. Byleth can't say they mind. He's broad, and warm, and smells like that Almyran pine tea they drink together.

Claude has to get up after the fifth episode to switch out the disc. Despite his best efforts, it jars Byleth out of the doze they were in. They make a protesting noise, and Claude mutters some apologies, before pulling the blanket up higher on them and walking to the DVD player. Still, Byleth is happy to go back into a doze and fall asleep

At least, they were, until they saw the massive boner Claude was sporting.

To be fair on him, he does a decent job of hiding it, considering what he's wearing. Byleth might not have noticed it if they weren't staring at his pants _again_. But still, it's pushing _hard_ against the zipper, Byleth can only imagine how much those pants are crushing his poor cock, _all from a little bit of cuddling_?

Claude comes back, and this time, Byleth pushes him further back to lay on the couch, so that they can lay on his chest and shoulder. He chuckles, and despite everything, doesn't protest. Instead, he loosely drapes an arm across their back, and stuffs a pillow behind his head before putting the other arm across their back, too. Byleth decides to tactfully avoid acknowledgement of the boner for now, and makes sure to keep their legs away from his crotch.

They take a deep breath in, and nuzzle into Claude's neck. They can't see the TV like this, but that's not what this is really about.

"What, do I smell nice or something?"

"Mhmn, smell good," Byleth replies. They smack a kiss on his jaw, just to feel him flush, and they giggle. Then, they place a hand on the side of his face, and stroke their thumb across his cheekbone.

"Uh, whatcha doing there, friend?"

Byleth doesn't answer, just presses their face closer to his neck. They feel him swallow, before moving a hand to the back of their head, ever so gentle and slow. Byleth smiles, and starts pressing kisses up his jaw, across his cheek, and by the time they get close to his lips, he looks almost dazed.

"Ah, By…" Byleth pauses to look up at Claude, who's looking down at them with half-lidded eyes. They wait for him to say something.

When all he does is stare, Byleth puts their leg in between his, and leans in. They feel stubble brush their upper lip, and then they're kissing him.

Claude whines when the initial kiss happens. He groans when Byleth presses their leg against his crotch just a little bit more, moves it to encourage him to grind against it, which he does with fervor. Straight up _moans_ when Byleth parts to bite his lip, then shove their tongue into his mouth. It's heaven, it really, truly is heaven, all the noises he makes. It fills Byleth's chest with pride, and their loins with heat, to know that they're doing a good job. The spicy smell of his aftershave mixes with the Almyran Pine, and it sends a shiver down their spine.

They pop off again, and move fast to his ear lobe, the one that isn't pierced, and give it a swift nip, and a suck. Claude makes a high-pitched, breathy sound, and starts pulling at the hem of Byleth's shirt, "Byleth, please, can I-"

"You first."

Claude pulls just far enough away to rip off his shirt, and before he can take off Byleth's in turn, they lean forward and take a nipple in their mouth. He squeaks, and twitches in his pants.

Okay, those have got to come off now, there's no way it doesn't hurt. Byleth decides to cease the nipple play for the time being, and moves down to undo his pants button.

It.

It won't come undone.

His pants are so tight, the button won't come undone. How in Fòdlan did he even get himself in these in the first place?! They fumble with it for a bit, but it's Claude who comes to his own rescue, freeing his cock with a moan of relief. It's straining against the underwear, and there's a wetspot where the head touches it. He thrusts once, twice, into the air.

"Goddess, that feels better…" he leans up on his elbows, seemingly a little calmer now that he's not crushing his own dick, "Now, can I take your shirt off? And as proud as I am that my tricks have rubbed off on you, no nipple business, please."

Byleth rolls their eyes, but shimmies forward anyway, making sure to press their ass against his dick for another little _ah_ , and lets Claude take off their shirt. He feels up the skin along their midriff, soft and yet toned, then feels up their chest, just a little bit. He skims his thumb underneath the band of their sports bra, and Byleth takes it off for him.

"Hey By, I've told you before you have a beautiful chest, right?" Claude's voice is softer than normal; not quite a whisper, not quite normal talking. The word _intimate_ springs forth as a descriptor in Byleth's mind, and they barely hold back a shiver. He sits up a bit, so he has a better angle with which to grope and feel up Byleth's breasts. "They're soft. And warm. Fit so perfectly in my hands…" he runs a thumb over a nipple, and Byleth really does shiver this time. "Lay beside me, won't you? I want to treat you, make you feel nice."

Claude shifts to make room. Byleth falls onto their side, and lets Claude roll them onto their back. He mutters something about getting their shorts off, then pops the belt and button, unzips the zipper, and pulls them down just far enough for access to Byleth's crotch.

"There, good to go." He crawls up to Byleth's chest, takes a nipple into his mouth, and _holy moly that feels good_ , moves his hand down to their clit. Byleth goes all breathy, letting out little moans, and Claude starts grinding against their hip, just a bit.

"You're already so wet…did you step out in the rain?" Even though he's clearly enjoying himself more than he should be from just a little grinding, he still finds it within him to smirk.

Truthfully, Byleth had probably been at least a little aroused ever since she saw Claude at the door, in those jeans, showing off his legs in such a beautiful way. So, they breathe out the word, "Pants."

Claude's eyebrows go up at that. "Huh, how ironic…" Byleth doesn't have time to get him to elaborate, as he moves on to sucking their breasts while thumbing their clit, and Goddess _yes_ , this always gets them going.

As good as this feels, though, Byleth has always been a little impatient when it comes to these things. They let him ravish them for a little bit, let breathy moans fall from their mouth, but they eventually push him off to go for the drawers in the table. For a moment, Claude gets a confused, hurt look, but then he sees what Byleth is looking for, and laughs.

"Moving it right along, huh? Always you with efficiency." Byleth opens one or two more drawers, before they finally find the box of condoms, and take out one of the little foil packets. They remove their shorts the rest of the way, and push Claude down onto his back. He's even harder now, if that's possible, and twitches when Byleth finally pulls the waistband of his boxers down. Byleth runs a hand up and down his length, gives him a kiss on the head, and just that has Claude making some noise.

"Hhah…" he sighs when Byleth finally puts the condom on, and climbs on top of him. They don't give him much warning before guiding him inside them, and he lets out a long, if quiet, moan. "Mhn, hah…you're so warm, By…'n I slip inside you so easy…I love it."

Claude's right, there's barely even a stretch with how wet and relaxed they are. They truly do trust Claude. Even with his schemes and trickery, they know he'd never do anything to hurt them, or betray them.

Byleth gives themself a second, then lifts themself up on their knees. Claude reaches and takes hold of Byleth's hips, guiding them as they slide back down. His breath comes out heavy, and only comes heavier as Byleth starts to go faster.

Claude removes one hand from their hip, and places it on their breast, "You," another moan interrupts him, "You make me feel so good. This is making you, hah, feel good too, right?"

Byleth doesn't speak, only nods, too overtaken by their own quiet sighs and moans to form words. Claude brushes a thumb over the nipple, and Byleth shudders. They feel themself clench, and Claude let's out a high whine in the back of his throat.

Next thing they know, Byleth is on their side, and Claude is holding them tight to his chest, pistoning in and out of them faster and harder than before, and their legs are caught over his hips. His moans are muffled in Byleth's shoulder, and so they take the opportunity to mark up Claude's own neck and shoulder in turn, leaving pinkish purple marks in their wake of biting and sucking.

Really, it only seems to make Claude _louder_.

He's saying something, but it's too muffled to make out, with his face buried in their flesh. So they don't pay attention, instead focusing on bringing a hand down his chest and to his nipple. Their other hand, hanging on for dear life on Claude's back, digs little crescents into his flesh. Only after a couple swipes of their thumb over the hardened flesh does Claude let out a suddenly louder moan, and drags his head up to look at them. He looks flushed, desperate, like he could cry, but he's still moaning loud for them.

"Oh By, I think I…I…" Claude doesn't get any more out before his eyebrows go way up, his eyes widen, and he lets out a gasp and a whine. Byleth feels his thrusts slow, but not stop, as he comes. His grip is almost crushing, and he whines all the way through until he's done.

The two stay on their sides for a few minutes, with neither saying anything. Byleth basks in his warmth, and judging by the way his grip tightens whenever they try to move, they're pretty sure he's enjoying it, too. But there's still things they have to take care of.

"Gotta…get rid of the condom, Claude." He grumbles, but pulls out of them, anyway, and lets them take the condom off. They get up, and go upstairs, tying the condom off before throwing it away, and grab a bottle of water before they come back down.

Claude's still waiting there, seeming to just relax, and he smiles when he sees Byleth come back in. He's pulled his pants and underwear back up, but has noticeably left the fly undone. He takes some sips of the water, before giving it back to Byleth, and they take their own sips, before capping it off.

Before they can fully sit down, though, Claude is guiding their hips up, up, up to his face, and they take them in his mouth.

 _Oh, Goddess_.

Byleth can't see what he's doing, really, but they can see that he's looking up at them. They're pretty sure if he wasn't preoccupied, he'd be smirking at them. They can feel themself moaning, but can't really hear it, too distracted by whatever Claude is making his tongue do. He slips a finger, two, three into them, as he works magic with his mouth. Byleth gets a grip on his hair and pulls, and despite the fact that he's already come, he moans for them.

But none of that is what makes them come.

No, what brings them to grab their tit and massage the nipple, what brings them to a shuddering, breathy climax, is the mischievous, happy little glint in his eye. It's the fact that Claude, all blissed and fucked out as he was, took the time to do this for them. They were fine with not coming, seeing Claude in pleasure was enough, but he made sure that they got to finish, too. Not just because it was polite, but because he clearly wanted to.

Claude let's them ride it out on his face, then carefully guides them back down to their prior position, tucked into his chest, being held close. They're still shaking from the aftershocks, little whines spilling from their mouth. Claude brings a blanket over the two of them, makes sure Byleth is comfortably tucked in before settling down himself.

"You know," he says, "I wore these pants because I didn't want to fuck you again. Or rather, I didn't want to make things awkward by fucking you again. Because Goddess be damned, I don't think I could ever want to not fuck you…and i thought that maybe the tight pants would help with self control. Keep me from getting hard," he laughs a little. "But all they actually did was make my crotch hurt horribly. And make you really aroused, apparently."

Byleth laughs a little bit, "Mhn, you've got…nice legs, that's all."

"Maybe I'll wear skinny jeans more often, then. Maybe not these ones though, I'm pretty sure they're Sylvain's. I thought we were the same pants size, but I guess his hips are a bit narrower or something…"

Byleth shrugs, and just buries their face in Claude's chest. They let the sounds of Claude's chatter, canned laughter, and rain drops lull them into sleep, feeling so safe and warm in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> The reason they have so much Almyran pine is that it's the only tea Felix will drink, and he's over enough that Sylvain buys lots.
> 
> Also, Claude, Sylvain, and Hilda all sit down and watch ICarly, along with certain movies, on the weekend. It's just something they like to do.


End file.
